Pure's Life
by Robloxh3dg3h0g
Summary: Pure and her brother experience the wonderful world of minecraft.
1. Chapter 1 First Steps

Pure's Life.

-My OC, Pure, needs some attention. Lets go do that. :3

My name is Pure. I'm of the Darkened-Heartsouls clan. I was made as a hedgehog but that was because of that damned gel who has awakened me from my peaceful slumber before I was due.

I opened my eyes to see my brother laying on the ground with half of his body nearly liquified. I turned around to see a tall light blue gel with gold eyes. I opened my mouth and all but a word came out. I fell onto my back from my legs not used to holding me up yet. I felt the warmth of my brother's body and watched him slowly form. His four arms moved under him and he lifted himself very weakly. He coughed up blood from his lungs being underdeveloped. I looked for the gel but couldn't see him. I sat up and looked around. I saw nothingness everywhere except a few small piles of stone and a few birthstones including my own.

"P-Puurreeee…" I managed to squeak

My brother looked at me and crawled over. I looked at his legs to see them still liquified. I looked at the rest of my body to see that I was as tall as my brother. I tried to stand up and slightly wobbled to the side as I took my first steps.

"Haaazzzzz…" my little brother squeaked

I smiled knowing my brother's name. Haze. I picked up Haze and walked towards a bubble of light. When I stepped in it, my body instantly felt stronger and lighter. My brother's body formed fully and his arms and legs slightly grew. He stood up perfectly and looked at himself.

"I… I'm alive." He said

"So is your big sister." I said

I hugged Haze and kissed his cheek. I felt myself getting older and stronger. My white fur slowly turned purple and red on my body, grey and red on my arms, red on my head and purple on my ears. My brother turned all red except his eyes. They turned black and blue with slit pupils. His quills turned into short wavy hair and my quills just turned into long wavy and curly hair.

We appeared in a slightly wooded area with very tall, soft grass. I looked at the ground to see the dirt shifting around from the amount of energy I'm putting off. I slowly walked through the trees with my brother close behind.

"Pure… I don't like this place…" my brother said

"Don't worry haze, everything will be alright. Just stick by your sister." I whispered

I hugged Haze and looked over the hill top to see a beautiful view. There was a large waterfall with mist at the base, a large grey castle with blue, purple, aquamarine, and baby blue flags decorating the walls. Haze had a very flabbergasted look on his face as well. He started walking towards the building and an arrow whizzed right past his head and hit the ground right in front of me. I grabbed Haze's arm and ran back up the hill and into the trees. What was that building? What secrets did it hold? I badly wanted to find out.

-this is a backstory on my two OC's Haze and Pure from Pure's perspective. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2 A New Friend

Pure's Life

Haze looked at me and let out a soft whimper of fear and wonder.

"I know. I want to see what's in there but we can't just yet." I said

"Why not try the front gate?" Haze suggested

Haze and I walked through the trees slowly making our way around the huge walls until we saw the front of it. We walked down the path slowly and calmly and watched for anything that might harm us.

"Stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." I said to Haze

He walked behind a tree and watched me continue on. I smiled at him before stepping up to the iron bars of the castle.

"H-Hello?" I said

"Leave. Never come back here." Said a zombie with a spear through his chest, "You'll die here. I can't move. I'm stuck here. Used as a punching bag."

I ignored the zombie's warning and tried to lift the bars. I heard Haze shout quickly before it was muffled by something. I whipped around to see a man in a dark robe where my brother is. He had a small towel tied around his mouth and his eyes were closed. I ran towards him and the man tossed him to the ground. I saw that Haze's arms were tied and his legs were busted up.

"YOU MONSTER!" I yelled

I fell to my knees and cried with my tears falling onto Haze. I felt a quick sharp pain in my chest and coughed up blood. I saw a dagger lodged in my chest but it was the tip of it. The man was behind me gripping the hilt of the dagger. He pulled it out of my chest and I fell onto Haze. I saw a huge gash in the back of his neck and a small bit of bone in the gash. I heard a loud bang from behind me and a bright flash of light surrounded Haze and I before I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see myself in a white room. I saw my brother but his head was down and his hair was covering his face.

"Haze?" I said

Haze slowly moved towards me and growled deeply and darkly. I took a step back and his head shot up. His eyes were bloody and black. His mouth had blood and flesh hanging off of his teeth and tongue. He dove at me and sank his fangs in my neck. He tore a large chunk of flesh off of my neck before swallowing it whole. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would come to my aid. I felt my body shaking and Haze tore into my neck, silencing me. I cried loudly and heard soft words from a soothing voice.

"Wake up" it seemed to repeat, "Wake up"

My eyes shot open and I gripped the bed, nearly tearing the blankets. I quickly looked around to see my brother all bandaged up next to me. I looked over to see a light blue face with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked

I stayed silent because I didn't know how to respond to what he said. I just scooted closer to my brother and hugged him.

"Be careful with him. He's really damaged." I heard the boy say

I looked Haze over and saw his leg in a cast and the other one in a bubble of water. I opened Haze's eye to see it was it's normal color.

"What are your names anyway? My name is Shadow. Shadow Ikira Ariakatre." Shadow said

"M-my name is Pure… I don't have a middle or last name… this is my brother, Haze." I said

"How old are you? You look young."

"I'm only six hours old…"

"What? I don't believe you." Shadow said in surprise

"I don't know how to fight. I don't know how to read much, I can't swim, and I can hardly walk straight." I said

"I know how you feel. Everything was taken away from me when I was young. Luckily I survived with the help of my sister and grandfather. I wish I could see them one more time." He said

"I don't know my parents. I was dropped off at the Pure-Adgate-Dimension before I was born." I said

Shadow started to talk about how he made this world and nearly everything that came with it. I asked him many questions with no answer to them. I just listened to him until he nearly started to cry when he talked about his family. I gave him a hug and let everything go. I looked at my brother to see him turn over with a pained face. I hope we get better soon.

-how's the story? Please leave a review! What more should I add? Romance, Action, Suspense? Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
